Legacy of Emma: Strength
by SundaySolis
Summary: Emma Mason- Faerie. Nicolai Kane- Shifter. Ethan Dawn- Sorcerer. Emma, Nic, Ethan- Soul Siblings.  Yeah, the Faerie ways take some time to get used to.
1. The Faerie Games

I didn't know what to do, since everything I had done before ended up being wrong.

I just wanted to go home, but I knew I couldn't do that to mum and dat.

So instead of giving up, I kept going, just like I knew my parents wanted me to do.

Because that was the right thing to do, that was the right way.

That was the Faerie way.

*FOUR HOURS EARLIER*

"Emma, come on! Your mum will be totally mad at yah! We're gonna be late!" Nicolai exclaimed, trying to pull me away from the clearing.

Nicolai had been one of my best friends ever since I was born, because our parents had been friends since before we were born.

He was one of my soul siblings.

Soul siblings chose each other. The first moment they saw each other, they instantly became soul bound.

That's how Nicolai and Ethan chose me, the first moment they saw me when we were four months old, seventeen years ago.

The soul siblings had been created for protection.

Each faerie has two soul siblings, and they all had to be different species.

My soul siblings were one a shifter and one a sorcerer.

Nicolai was the shifter, and Ethan was the sorcerer.

Our community was made of many different supernatural species, like shifters, mermaids, mediums, necromancers, sorcerers, faeries, werewolves, witches, vampires, and so on, but the ruling and dominant species was the faerie.

There were still some supernaturals out there that chose not to join us, and others that had no idea of our existence.

Anyways, every year, every single faerie that turned seventeen had to appear in the Faerie Games. The Faerie Games were, in some way, an ability course.

They put every contestant (every year there were about 20 contestants) in the woods that led out of the kingdom and they had to figure out where the four keys were located, and without all keys you were not allowed to go back into the kingdom. Well I mean I guess you could, but the elder sorcerers made a spell around the barriers of the kingdom, so that without the keys, it was impossible to find.

Some faeries took years to come back, and other didn't come back at all.

The faeries were allowed to take two companions only, and they were their soul siblings.

And today was my turn to be in the Faerie Games.

Once Nicolai had managed to get me out of the clearing, I followed him to Ethan's house, where we found him sitting in his room, looking around as if trying to memorize it.

Ethan had always been the sentimental of the group. He was shy, quiet, and sweet, and he couldn't stand up for himself, he always depended on Nicolai and I to protect him, even though he was supposed to be the protector. But I didn't mind. And he was also the brains of the group.

Nicolai, on the other hand, was outgoing, funny, impulsive, and quite the ladies' man. He could be very violent if he wanted to, and he got in a lot of fights as well. He also had a temper that was hard to control, but he was loyal and brave, one of the best qualities a soul sibling can have.

I was a mixture of both. I could be quiet and loud, a bitch and a sweetheart, passive and violent, smart and rather stupid. When Nicolai had been in training (every species were required to have at least three years of training, and they were trained by species), I used to spend all of my free time at the arena, where the shifters trained. I used to help them and fight them. It was awesome. The time when I wasn't in the arena or training, I was with Ethan, helping him learn spells and being his dummy, which means that I usually left the lab with no memory, or changed into an entirely different species, or with an evil twin… you know, the usual stuff.

Since I was a faerie that meant that for the first year of my training I had to go extra hard, since the teachers had to decide what kind of faerie I was: water, earth, fire, or air.

Turns out, I was none of those.

I was a mirror faerie.

The ONLY mirror faerie.

Years ago, there had been water, earth, fire, air, and mirror faeries. Mirror faeries where the ones that could control all four elements instead of just one like traditional faeries. They were called that because elders (eons ago) thought that the mirror faeries, well, mirrored, the abilities of the other faeries, making it possible for them to control all elements.

But then around a century ago, there had been a war, a terrible one. We lost over half of our people. Back then, mirror faeries had been considered warriors, so every single one of them was killed while they were protecting the kingdom.

There hadn't been another mirror faerie until I came along.

Since my mum was the Priestess (highest position a faerie can have, sort of like a queen) and dat was the warrior leader, people expected me to be exceptional, perfect, just as my parents had been.

It was a lot of pressure to put on a seventeen year old girl.

My dat had actually been one of my mum's soul siblings, and they had gotten married and had me when they were just eighteen. My mum's other soul sibling was Ethan's mum, Elena, and Ethan's dad was Nicolai's dad's soul sibling, so in a way, Nicolai, Ethan, and I were meant to be soul bound even before we were born.

The people in the kingdom live longer than humans, and I don't know if it's because we're supernatural, or if it's something else. Another thing about the people in the kingdom is that they all marry young and have kids all before they even turn twenty five. I'm not sure why, but everyone does, so…

Anyways, Nicolai and I walked towards Ethan and sat on either side of him on the bed. I hugged him tight and Nicolai patted him on the back.

"I'm scared, guys" Ethan whispered.

Being scared was something no one in the kingdom should show, since it was considered a weakness, but neither Nicolai nor I held it against Ethan, because we knew he was no coward.

"I know, Ethan." I told him, kissing his cheek.

"We all are. But we have to be strong" Nicolai said, "plus, Nikita came back, so that means it can't be that hard" Nicolai joked, making me and Ethan smile.

Nikita was Nicolai's older sister, and everyone in the kingdom knew that she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, if you know what I mean. I swear, the girl was a taco away from being a Mexican plate **(A/N: NOT BEING RACIST! My teacher used to say that, so…)**. Anyways, Nikita came back and was now happily married to some faerie named Alezander and had two kids; twins. Kaia and Kyra.

Ethan sighed and got up.

Both Nicolai and I looked at him, curious.

"Well, are you guys coming? We're probably already late, you know?" he said in a joking tone.

The three of us had been late to every single event we had been invited to, so I guess we had to be late to the Faerie Games… I think there's a law against that, though…

"well, then, what are we still doing here?" Nicolai exclaimed, jumping off the bed and pulling me and Ethan out of the room.

I managed to get a glimpse of the clock…

Oh, yeah, we were LATE.


	2. Let The Games Begin

**thanks to ****Munchkin Jeeves and ****Luli Cullen ****for the reviews! Sorry for the super late update but I've been super busy working on my other story, Good Luck To Me(ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!) and also, If y'all havent read it, please check it out! anyways, here's ch2**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>We had barely arrived when I heard Kira Molae speaking. She was the host of the Faerie Games, so if she was talking, then that meant that the introduction and formation had already occured.<p>

Shoot, we were even more late than I had thought!

Nicolai, Ethan, and I managed to sneak onto the stage without being caught, where we stood between Markus, Jakobo, and Alezio, and Patryk, Denver, and Thackery.

I saw my parents standing in the front row, and they were giving me 'the look'... I seemed to be getting that look a lot lately.

"Welcome, Welcome," Kira Molae said, smiling to the contestants, "to the official 125th annual Faerie Games."

Nic nudged me and when I turned to face him, I found him pointing at Kira.

I knew what he wanted me to do.

Sadly, so did Ethan.

When he saw me and Nicolai looking at Kira, he instantly grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer to him.

"... will have to find the four keys..."

I struggled a little, trying not to make it too obvious what I was doing.

"... no outside help, in fact, no help from anyone other than they're soul siblings..."

I don't think I was doing a good job at it, since not only were my parents giving me the evil look, but also Ethan's parents and Nicolai's parents... Sometimes I think they wished that their kids had gotten a better faerie, someone besides me. Don't get me wrong, they loved me and I loved them, but they wanted someone who would be able to bring their kids back home, and everyone had their doubts about me. Ethan's parents were specially worried, since they had already lost three of their kids in the Faerie Games. Sawyer had died when his Games had gone wrong, an outsider had attacked them. And the twins, Lucian and Levi had simply vanished, they were never seen again, along with their respective soul siblings. A lot of things could go wrong during The Games, and a lot of people were never seen again. Ethan was their only kid who was still alive, so I guess they had a reason to be worried, specially since they knew me so well.

"... so I think that basically those are the only rules, but I also want to remind you that..."

I sent a smile to our parents, but kept struggling.

"... without the keys, they will not be able to return..."

Ethan gave me a look that clearly said 'cut it out', so I rolled my eyes but did as he said.

Jakobo and Denver snickered, but after a smack from Nicolai, they stopped.

I had known Denver a Jakobo for years, since they were also faeries and we had trained together for that first year. Jakobo was a water faerie and Denver was an earth faerie. Denver's soul siblings were Patryk, a necromancer, and Thackery, a werewolf, while Jakobo's soul siblings were Alezio, a vampire, and Markus, a medium.

"Are you listening to what she's saying?" Nicolai asked me a few minutes later.

I sent him a panicked look.

"I thought YOU were listening!" I hissed.

Damn it! I was just staring off into space, so sure that Ethan and Nic were paying attention!

He shot me a look before gesturing towards Ethan.

I faced him and asked him the same.

"Of course I am" he scoffed.

Nic and I sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>"Now, let the Games... Begin!" Kira exclaimed, and on that same second, The Gates of our city, opened.<p>

One by one, each of the groups walked outside.

When it was our turn to leave, I looked back at our parents and sent them a small smile, trying to calm their nerves.

I took Ethan and Nic's hands, and together we stepped into the outside world.

* * *

><p>Every one started out together, but as the hours passed, everyone would go their own way.<p>

"So, where are we supposed to find The Keys?" Nic asked Ethan a while later.

Ethan sighed, annoyed.

"They don't tell us! What would be the point in all of this if they did?" Alezio replied.

Ethan sent him a grateful look.

First few hours and they were already driving each other crazy... Oh, boy, this was gonna be harder than I'd thought.

We reached the border of the woods, and we could see the road ahead.

It was time to go our own ways.

We all stopped and looked at each other.

This would be the last time we saw any of us for a long time. And we might not see them anymore at all.

After a few minutes, Heath's group left, going back into the forest to look for another way out, and Malik's group went with them, along with Maia's group.

So, after they had set the trend, every 3 groups would travel together, at least for a little while.

Gavin's groups left with Breena's and Vidia's, then Fira's, Terrence's, and Dain's.

Riannon's, Lilah's, and Warren's, Belladonna's, Lyra's , and Amaranth's.

Kyrie's and Haeronith's.

Soon, only Markus, Jakobo, and Alezio; Patryk, Denver, and Thackery; and Ethan, Nicolai and I were left.

We looked at each other one more before stepping on the road.

"How much longer will we be together?" Markus asked.

Denver and Alezio looked at me, and I shrugged.

"I say we stick together for a couple of days. We have better chances of making home that way" I told them.

They both nodded absently.

"Better chance of staying alive. We have to have each other's backs" Denver muttered, and we all nodded, agreeing with him 100%.

"So left, right, up, or down?" Nic asked us.

Everyone looked at me again.

I rolled my eyes and stood on the middle of the road.

I closed my eyes and spun around for a few seconds before stopping and pointing forward.

I opened my eyes.

"I say we go right."

And, without waiting for their answer, I started walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Sorry, I know this chapter is really rushed, but I want them to meet our favorite shifters, so... yeah, dont worry the rest of the story will be better and not rushed!**


End file.
